If I Fell
by WheninLondon
Summary: The seniors are gone and it's time for a fresh batch of gleeks! Follow the new "New Directions" as they weave their way through the halls of WMHS while trying to avoid being slushied and experience, love, loss, friendship, and above all, glee! This fanfiction contains characters from both Glee and the two seasons of the Glee Project. Please r and r, but most importantly, enjoy


**A Note! (You get another one at the end...fancy, isn't it?)**

Hello! This is my first Glee fanfiction. Actually it's my first fanfiction at all, so bear with me. I included characters from both Glee and the Glee Project Seasons 1 and 2, so we have a nice little mix of people. Like the band. Little Mix. Nevermind. Anyway, this story is meant to be more drama-filled, kind of like a soap-opera. In other words, it's not the best quality, but it still somehow manages to be entertaining. (Hopefully.) That said, it's not bad quality either, I'm just not winning any awards for it. Please don't be scared away by my soap-opera comparison. Please! Anyway, please read and enjoy. :)

**Chapter 1 Monday, August 30**

_NELLIE'S POV_

It's the first day of school, and so far, I've made it to Homeroom unscathed.

Thank God.

I really wanted a seat in the back of the class, but I got here so late that the only seat left was in the front row, next to this perky redhead. The minute I sit down, she starts chattering.

"Hi! I'm Melissa. Melissa von Bleicken. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" she chirps.

"Uhhh." I swallow. See, I'm really not so good at this whole conversation thing. I mean, it's not that I lack social skills, I'm just...kind of shy. "I'm Nellie Veitenheimer."

Melissa smiles, nodding. "Cool. You're really pretty by the way."

I touch my short black hair self-consciously. "Thank you," I mumble as the teacher waddles into class.

"Hello, class. My name is Mrs. Hagberg and this is First Period History. Welcome." I roll my eyes. I can already tell this class is going to be a d-r-a-g.

"For today, we will be doing an ice-breaker exercise and then a quick little pre-test," Mrs Hagberg rambles on. "Turn to the person next to you and tell them two truths and a lie. Then try to guess each other's lie."

I turn to Melissa, who is beaming at me with her beautiful smile. "I'll go first. I have a little sister, I've never been to California, or I want to join Glee Club."

I laugh. "That's too easy. Nobody would join Glee Club."

Melissa's mouth drops a little. "Um, actually, it was 'I've never been to California'," she says quietly.

I feel my face heating up. "Oh. Alright, I guess I'll go. I'm actually a really mean person and I meant to offend you just now, I feel really bad about what I just said, or I hope you don't hate me for saying that."

Melissa laughs. "I'm going to guess that you're actually not a really mean person."

I smile a little. "Yeah. Sorry, that was kind of a stupid thing to say." We both look away, because it's a little bit awkward. "So, how long have you been singing?" I finally ask.

"Since I was in seventh grade."

"I actually have been singing since middle school, too, just...I'd never try out for Glee Club."

Melissa pouts. "Why not? I heard all the really good seniors graduated and they need more people this year."

I shake my head. "Just not for me. I'm not very self-confident. I did gymnastics back in Tacoma where I used to live, but I was always too scared to compete."

Melissa claps her hand. "I have an idea! I'm trying out for the cheerleading squad tomorrow, you should try out, too. They call themselves the Cheerios."

My jaw drops. "You're totally kidding right? No freaking way!"

Melissa grabs my hands. "No, just hear me out. Apparently, if you're a Cheerio, you're basically popular for your entire high school career. Plus, I heard they do a lot of team-building stuff. If you signed up, I bet you'd totally get over your whole shyness deal."

I hide my face in my hands, horrified by the thought. "I really don't think so..."

"_Trust_ me. Just come to the tryouts tomorrow with me," Melissa urges. "If you don't like it, you don't have to do it. But I think it would be fun, _and_ it would help boost your self esteem." She frowns. "Which, by the way, is ridiculously low. You're freaking gorgeous and you have a nice body. No homo."

My face is probably the color of ketchup right now. I really don't want to do cheerleading, but Melissa seems so nice and sure that it'll be good. But I couldn't possibly. I'm not going to do it. "Okay, I'll do it." The words slip out without really meaning to. I guess, deep down, I must agree with Melissa that this will be good for me, or I wouldn't have said it.

"That's so great!" Melissa squeals.

I sigh.

_BLAKE'S POV_

So far, the first day of Junior year has gone pretty well. It's only second period and I've already caught, like, twelve girls staring at me in the halls. Plus, I talked to this guy named Michael in Calculus who's on the football team, and he says he'll try to help me get a spot.

Most people wouldn't expect a guy like me to be in Calculus. I mean, I'm basically a jock. Jock's are supposed to be stupid. Not me. I'm some weird mutant freak nerd-jock mix. I was actually afraid that I be with a bunch of dorks in Calculus, but luckily, Michael was there, too.

He seems cool. Maybe we'll be buddies. I'll probably have a lot of buddies once I'm on the football team.

I stop at my locker and trade in my Calculus books for my English ones. Somebody puts their hand on my back.

"Hey, Blake!" It's Michael. We do an epic little brofist.

"Hey, man," I say, smiling.

Michael gestures to the tall, blonde guy next to him. "This is Sam Evans, he's on the football team, too. He's a senior."

"S'up, man," Sam says. Another epic little brofist. "Hear you're trying out for the team?"

I shrug, trying to seem nonchalant. "Yeah, I was thinking about it."

"You any good?"

"Yeah, I'd say I'm a pretty solid player."

Sam grins. "Good. We could use some new players." He starts to walk away, but pauses next to Michael. "And think about Glee, okay?" he says. Michael rolls his eyes.

I lean against a locker, ignoring the freshman who was trying to get it open. "What's this about Glee?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Sam's in Glee Club, and they need new members. He found out that I sing, so..."

I wasn't about to tell him this, but I sing, a little, too. I mean, like, in the shower. But I sound pretty good for a shower-singer. "Why don't you join?"

Michael laughs. "Good one. I'll see you around man." Then he turns around and heads off to class.

I cock my head, confused. Sure, Glee Club isn't the coolest thing, but if Michael sings, why would he not want to join? He's on the football team, after all. If he's worried about his reputation, he's stupid, because pretty much anything a football player does is cool.

And that's exactly why I need to make the team.

_SHANNA'S POV_

I think it caught my eye because of its color.

The poster is neon green, setting it apart from the other posters tacked up on the wall.

_Glee Club_.

Sure, signing up for Glee Club is basically social suicide, but singing is just...it's what I _do_. I love it. I would never pass up an opportunity like this. My social status isn't really that important to me, anyway.

My hands reaches for the purple pen in the pocket of my skirt and I sign my name in flowing cursive.

_Shanna Henderson_.

I even add a little heart at the end.

As I walk away from the poster, I feel satisfied, but at the same time, I feel a tug of worry in my gut. I know what it's from, too. Maybe I'm more concerned about my social status that I thought.

Biting my lip, I turn back around and sign my name on the sing-up sheet for Cheerio tryouts. It was impulsive, and probably stupid, but I did cheerleading up until my sophomore year. My squad even won state championships back in Alabama. Then, just before the start of sophomore year, we moved to Lima.

I'm a junior now, and I'm pretty used to William McKinley High. I like it here. Of course, I'd probably feel differently if I was one of those poor people who is constantly getting slushied.

Oh, I forgot.

I signed up for Glee.

I guess I am one of them.

_MELISSA'S POV_

After what is possibly the most boring Journalism class I have ever had to endure, it's finally lunch. I seek out my friends Damian, Cameron, Shanna, and Lindsay, and find them sitting at a table in the corner.

I plop down my lunch and take a seat. "Hey guys! Happy first days so far?"

Damian nods. "I have Biology, Latin, _and _American Literature with this really hot girl named Aylin. It's weird, she was here last year but I never really noticed her," he says in his adorable Irish accent, then adds, "She's a senior too."

I fake a smile, sighing internally. I know this is crazy, but I've liked Damian since he came from Ireland last year as a junior. I was still a sophomore, but we became friends because at the time I was dating Cameron and Cameron became friends with Damian. After Cameron and I broke up, we stayed friends. I never told him this, but part of the reason I broke up with him was because I secretly liked Damian. It's complicated.

My friends chat on about their schedules and teachers, while I scan the cafeteria, for once not in the mood to chatter. I spot Nellie from Homeroom standing at the door, holding her tray and looking around awkwardly. "Nellie!" I called, waving her over.

Nellie looked super relieved when she spotted me, and walked over quickly.

"Scared you'd have no where to sit?" I teased when she took a seat.

"Scared? More like terrified. I thought I was going to have to eat on the floor," she says.

"Awww, I'd never let that happen," I said. The table went silent, and I realized everybody was staring at Nellie and me, awaiting an explanation. "Oh! Guys, this is Nellie...um..."

"Veitenheimer," Nellie says automatically, setting down her pizza to give a small wave.

"Right," I continue. "She's new here. Nellie, this is Damian, Cameron, Shanna, and Lindsay."

"Guess you haven't learned to avoid the cafeteria food yet," Cameron comments, gesturing to Nellie's tray.

Nellie looks at her meal, then at me with a jokingly accusatory glare. "Thanks for warning me, Melissa."

I shrug. "Sorry. It's like, common sense to us now. It really only takes going there once to learn never to go back."

Nellie gets up and tosses her hardly-eaten pizza into the garbage bin.

"Oh, and Nellie, guess what? Damian, Cameron, and Lindsay are all in Glee Club. Guys, tell her how fun it is! I'm trying to get her to join with me."

Lindsay immediately starts rambling about how amazing it is and how she plans to get a lot of solos this year not that Rachel Berry has graduated and how Mr. Schuester, who runs it, is awesome. I roll my eyes and turn to Shanna, who is poking me in the arm. "Actually, I signed up today, too," she says sheepishly. I smile.

"Great! Now we'll all be in Glee together." I turn to Nellie. "Nellie's doing cheer with me and I want her to do Glee, too. See Nellie? You're gong to be the only one who isn't doing it." But Nellie's not listening. "Hellooooo?"

"Who is _that_?" she whispers. I follow her gaze across the cafeteria to a tall, really hot guy making his way to the jock table.

"No idea," I say with a shrug. "He must be new. He's a jock, though, so he's probably an ass." I turn back to my sandwich, deeming him not worth a second thought.

Nellie, though, just keeps staring.

**Another Note!**

Told I'd give you another note! I never lie. Except for like...on a daily basis. Aside from that though, I never lie. Hopefully, you're still reading this and haven't run away in horror at my story (that would be embarrassing). If you ARE, please review. Or whatever. I just need feedback. I crave it. Not really. Anyway, I haven't even met you yet, dear reader, but I already love you! So show me some love back and drop a review!


End file.
